


Aqua Thordottir

by LeahOdindottir14



Series: Marvel Descandants chronicles [1]
Category: Thor(Movies), thor tales of Asgard
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahOdindottir14/pseuds/LeahOdindottir14
Summary: Aqua the daughter of Thor and her adventures.





	1. History

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first book in the series I'm creating. Help support me by commenting and liking if you want more.

A huge sword is thrown and Aqua just barely dodges it. "Ugh, Volstag!" Aqua gets up and dusts herself off. Volstag chuckles at Aquas temper. "Haha, you definitely have your fathers temper. Haha," Aqua shakes her head and scowls "That was going towards my head, not my torso," Aqua mumbles picking up her sword that had been knocked out her hand before she dodged the sword that was just hurled towards her head. Thor walks over to the stadium rail closes to Aqua and hurtles over the rail down into to arena down below.

"Volstagg, is right, you certainly do have my temper." Thor chuckles walking over and places a big heavy hand on Aquas shoulder. Aqua rolls her eyes and smiles up at her father. "Oh boy. We have a junior Thor in the group. Hey Aqua, I really hope you're not as reckless and obnoxious as your father."

"Hey, Uncle Loki!" Aqua waves at Loki who is walking into the arena clapping his hands and smiling. "Good dodge, though..." Loki muses, "That could use some more work. I'm not huge on battles like your father, but I counted at least 12 misshapen forms." Aqua shakes her mumbling, "I don't believe this," Thor laughs walking over to Loki and hug. "Always great at making a good exit, terrible at making an entrance." "You're the one good at making entrances." Loki punches Thor in the shoulder.

"Hey!" Thor shakes his head and Loki laughs out, "About time I got you back." Aqua laughs at the two brothers' playful chemistry. She would never understand how someone who is jealous of the other person gets along with them so well.

"Why don't I teach her some things, If that's ok with you?" Loki offered. Thor stepped out of the way and went to sit in front of the bleachers, indicating that it was ok for his brother to teach his daughter. Volstagg got out of the way and went to sit by Thor.

Aqua and Loki circled each other at a distance. "Don't think I'll go easy you," Loki smirked sliding out one dagger into his right hand.

"You'd be a fool to," Aqua replied smugly

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Loki narrowed his eyes and started stalking elegantly like a predator about to go for a kill and not making a move to attack. Aqua knew what Loki was doing, he wasn't going to let himself get hurt. Loki was going to lure Aqua in a leaping attack. This would let down her boundaries, so when she leaped for him he would dodge her before she hit him leaving her open for an attack from him. They paced each other like a reflection. None making a move for an attack. Loki stopped and stood up straight, sheathing his dagger. Making it seem like he forfeited.

The opening was too tempting for Aqua and she went for the attack. Loki drew back blocking her and she leaped over his head landing perfectly. Loki flashed a quick smirk and spun around swiping Aqua legs out from underneath her. She fell into a backing roll drawing out her dagger out after doping the sword when she fell into the backward roll.

"Here are somethings you might want to know. Never let your guard down. Never ever go for the obvious strike, especially if it looks like you enemy has forfeited." Loki draws out his daggers and goes into a stance that looks like he'd pounce towards her. He runs towards her hard and fast catching her off guard. She swipes at him and he disappears into nothing.

Illusion.

"Next time, don't make it so easy to beat you." Aquas blade is knocked out of her hand and she's grabbed getting pulled backward by her waist. Loki pulls himself out from underneath before they land. Loki on top of Aqua, Aqua being pinned to the ground. "Always stay focused and never let your enemy have the upper hand. If they do, I promise you, you will die. Never let them have the upper hand, do you understand?" Loki's face is so close to hers she can see his eyes. His eyes are hard and concerned, meaningful and cautious. Aqua nods not being able to find her words. Loki has never shown so much emotion before, he really worries for her safety. Loki looks behind him and stands up offering a hand for her. Aqua talks in and he helps her up. "Are you ok?" Aqua whispers. Loki nods, "Yes," but his voice and actions seem a little tense. Aqua notices and looks up at him tilting her head and raising an eyebrow, just like he did sometimes.

"Are you really?" Aqua eyes are a little hard and her tone is harsh and worried. Loki inhales stiffly. "Come and see me after dinner. You know where to find me." With that said Loki and Aqua hug, and Loki leaves the arena. 'Why doesn't he just me if something's wrong?' Aqua thinks to herself. "Aqua, are you okay?" Thor's voice pulls her out of her thought.

"Yeah, It's getting late. Let's go eat"

Aqua, Thor, and Volstagg walk out of the arena and head to the palace for dinner.


	2. Things in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tells Aqua about his past and things that trouble and hunt him.
> 
> "Never tells anyone about this. Promise?" Loki's eyes narrow in on hers.  
> "I promise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit mature.

Loki stands up to leave when he's done eating and meets Aquas eyes.

"Goodnight Frigga, goodnight Odin" Loki heads for the doors.

"Loki, my son, may I speak with you later?"

"Yes, of course."

Loki looks surprised and Aqua can clearly see Loki's Adams apple move as he gulps down worry.

Loki has always been good at not showing his emotions, so why is he showing them today? Something wasn't right. Loki walks out the door and they are closed behind him.

Aqua kept eating some more for a while not making herself full. Aqua decided that now is this right time to leave and go to Loki.

"Father, may I be excused?" Thor looked down at Aqua slight suspicion crossing face, than it was quickly gone as if it had never been there. "Yes, of course, Aqua." Aqua smiled and left down the hall to Loki's room.

Aqua opened the doors to her uncles room and looked around for him.

He wasn't anywhere to be seen. Aqua stayed in the room waiting for him to come. She scanned the covers of his books. A lot of them about magic and few with bedtime stories.

Her uncle would read these books to her instead of Thor because of Thor's booming voice. 

The door opened and Loki walked in.

"Hey, uncle! What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Have a seat," Loki motioned to the chairs next to the fireplace.

Loki sat in the chair across from her looking into the fire. "There are somethings... that have happened and...I never told anyone about them, well in full detail," Loki starts off slow choosing his words carefully. "Do you promise not to tell?"

"What? Why?" Loki looks over at her. Loki stands up and places his hands on the chairs arm rest, trapping her between him and the chair looking straight into her eyes and sternly says, "Never tell anyone about this. Promise?" Loki's eyes narrow in on hers.

"I promise."

In a way her uncle scares her. He can be so serious about certain things. He has a look in his eyes showing he could kill you in an instant. That's scares her.

Loki sat back down in his chair across from her. "Your father told you about I fell from the rainbow bridge, yes?"

"yes,"

"He doesn't know what happened to me after that." Loki's gaze goes back to fire. There's a hint of sadness and torture in his bright blue eyes.

"I would be dead if I wasn't pulled out of the void by....Thanos. He saved my life but....he tortured me, they beat me, and they raped me."

Aqua could tell Loki was torn up, he still trying to keep himself together. He didn't want his niece to see him broken even though tears were falling down his face. "I was pitted against his so called children. Gamora, and Nebula. Every time Nebula failed Thanos replaced a part of her with machinery. Every time I failed, I was whipped, and tortured, than thrown into a cell. Day after day. I was completely exhausted. What made it worse was when Thanos mind controlled me into going to earth to retrieve the Tesseract for him. You know what happened, but not everything."

Aqua watched him not saying a thing while she listened to her uncle. Even Aquas eyes watered threatening to fall down her face. Loki looked up and say Aquas eyes watering. "Come here," Loki adjusted himself so Aqua could sit on his lap. A tear fell down Aquas face and Loki walked over to her and knelt down taking her hands.

Aquas hands were cold despite the heat. Loki looked up at her than hugged her.

She hugged back and they both sank to the floor still hugging.

"I'll tell you the rest later."

Loki pulls back and wipes the tears from Aquas face. "I'll protect you. You know that. Don't cry. Don't" Loki hugs Aqua comforting her.

Even Loki doesn't truly believe he will protect her forever. Especially when Thanos comes for the Tesseract on Asgard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed.


End file.
